The present invention relates to a non-contact measuring apparatus, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a non-contact measuring apparatus for determining the profile or cross-section of an object. For example, the apparatus can determine the internal cross section of an underground pipe, such as a sewage pipe, or any other hollow object.